Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $-x+4y = 5$ $-2x+8y = 10$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-x+4y = 5$ $4y = x+5$ $y = \dfrac{1}{4}x + \dfrac{5}{4}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x+8y = 10$ $8y = 2x+10$ $y = \dfrac{1}{4}x + \dfrac{5}{4}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.